


What We Have To Tell Ourselves.

by Plutomutt



Series: Brother's Toy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Five is a Fleshlight, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Klive - Freeform, M/M, Mindbreak, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutomutt/pseuds/Plutomutt
Summary: Klaus takes what he wants from Five and Five goes somewhere he can deal with it.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Brother's Toy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860061
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	What We Have To Tell Ourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I am an unhinged, feral idiot. This is my design.
> 
> **********
> 
> This work fiction is for adults 18 and over. Please do not consume this piece of fiction if you are under the age of 18.
> 
> Never consume fiction you're uncomfortable with! Block or ignore the creator instead!
> 
> It's your responsibility to take care of yourself and keep yourself safe, that's why tags exist so that you can filter out content that will be mentally harmful for you to experience!

"Hey Five, all the things I used to do to you, back when we were young? It's like nothing's changed…"

"P, please stop Klaus…"

Five is pressed against the wall of Klaus' dark dank bedroom, trying to steal air between the kisses that his brother presses quickly and wantingly to his tightened lips.

"Come on Five, don't be a party pooper" Klaus says in a singsongy tone. His hands betray the playful lilt to his voice and Five feels his brothers hands bruise him as long boney fingers slide under his waistband, untucking his shirt and letting his hand wander up inside to make contact with the smaller boy's skin.

"Ahh" Five cries out. His brothers fingers are too cold, too cruel. It only seems to embolden Klaus, who grabs hungrily at Five's small taught waist.

"Why do you wear so may clothes, silly" Klaus asks, not wanting an answer.  
He begins to fumble with the buttons on Five's shirt, his hands shaking from a combination of drug cocktails and a lack of sleep. Klaus wants Five more than anything right now and keeps him pushing forward at a jarring pace.

"Back then, I wasn't able to appreciate how sexy you were Five, I couldn't see it. But now, now that I've grown and you've...stayed the same, I mean, fuck, you're gorgeous Five!"  
The last of the buttons is undone and Klaus splays Five's shirt open wide, revealing the boys heaving chest and taut pink nipples.  
"Hey Five?" Klaus says lazily. "Why are you nipples hard?"  
"As the resident faggot of The Umbrella Academy... I gotta say that's pretty gay"

"Fuck you" is all the response Klaus gets and it sends a mad giggle through the man.

"So we're skipping right ahead to the verbal degradation huh? That's pretty kink for a boy your age!"  
Klaus let's his strong fingers graze over that stiff pink peak and grins in satisfaction as Five writhes beneath him, his small body filled with embarrassment and disgust.

"How old are you again anyway? 14? 15?" Klaus questions.  
"I know you said something about you being 50 or whatever, but that doesn't make any sense. How old were you when you disappeared that night? Your body remembers how old you were Five, and that's what makes you so sexy"  
Five grunts in discomfort only to hear Klaus laugh again at his own taunting.

"Well, you little old man, I've waited long enough, it's time to remind myself of what my baby brother's body looks like!" Five can hear the smile in his brother's voice but is given no time to respond to it.  
His head is absolutely swimming from the small hit of reefer Klaus managed talk him into taking.  
"You need to relax buddy" Klaus had said.

This was anything but relaxing…

Klaus easily maneuvers his brother over to the bed, one arm wrapped around his neck, another tightly palming his abdomen to steer him to the desired spot.  
Ungracefully Klaus leans Five down onto the mattress, pushing his face into it as he arches his back against his own.  
"Please, Klaus. STOphhh-"  
His pleas of protest are ground out into the blanket as Klaus forces his head against it.

"Shut up man, you're going to get us caught!"

Five absolutely wants to get them caught,

Klaus starts to fumble work Five's shorts, reaching around to.undo the buttons. Five struggles but is too weak in his brother's grasp. Too incapacitated by the drug he has no tolerance for.  
Klaus quickly devests Five of his pants and soon his underwear too, small blue boxer briefs that clung so delicious to his small pert ass.

"Fuck…"Klaus voice wanders. "Your so fucking hot Five. This body of yours is so young but it's already so lewd. Your asshole is puckering Five, you look like a slut"

Fine can't speak from the bed his face is crammed into. He can't tell Klaus that he's reacting that way out of fear.

"Here we go Five, it's time for your injection Honey!"  
Five hears Klaus spit on something, it turns out to be his hand. Unceremoniously Klaus begins to push his middle and ring fingers into Five's tight ring.  
Five is crying. Klaus doesn't seem to care and he begins to drag his fingers in and out of his baby brother beneath him.  
"It's so hot inside you darling…" Klaus coos. "That's the heat of youth Five, I used to feel it too. Lucky for you, you never stopped."

It's torture, the way Klaus is treating him. Klaus has always bullied Five, him being smaller and one of the only people who didn't taunt Klaus endlessly for being gay. Instead Klaus took out all his teenage frustrations on Five.

What had only started out as curious heavy petting, soon turned into forced mutual masturbation sessions, wherin Klaus would call him a "fag" and other slurs, trying desperately to shift the shame he felt on to someone else. It never worked, but for almost 2 years he had continued to try.  
Now Five was back, and he looked like he'd been pulled straight from an old faded picture, one of the rare ones where all the siblings were together, standing in straight taut lines, their fathers pride holding them to it.

The rhythm of Klaus' fingers greatly increases speed and so in turn do the sounds that seep through the pillow Five now desperately covers his face with.

"Daddy Klaus is gonna stretch that little boyhole out real nice. So maybe even Luther can have a turn"

Five goes stock still under his brother.  
"Lu-Luther!?" Five stutters out from between the blankets.

"Yeah, Luther really adores you Five, he thinks you're soooo smart" he says sarcastically.  
Klaus tried tentatively to add another finger to his brother's slick, widening hole.

"In fact, pretty much everyone wants a piece of that pie now that you're back Five, except maybe Vanya, and even then, I think she's attention starved enough that she just might"  
He chuckled, and to Five it sounded like the warning rattle of a snake's tail.  
"You can't prance around the academy in those tiny little shorts and think someone's not going to do something about it."

Five only grunts.  
"Why do you wear that old thing anyway baby, is it because you know how beautiful you look in it? You look so ravishing baby, do you even know how ripe you look?"

Klaus is positively fucking Five with his fingers now. The obscene sucking sounds turns Five's innards to broken glass, each fragmented edge cutting away at him, stirring together a mixture of pain, and something hotter, deep within him.

"I think you're about ready to go Five" Klaus says, his voice tuned with joyful anticipation. "Any last word before daddy Klaus fucks the life out of you?"

Again, it's not a question to be answered, but when Five feels Klaus' large penis begin to rub eagerly against his small hole, he lets himself openly sob.  
Klaus stops for a moment "Oh hey, come on Baby, it's not that bad" Klaus chides. "You used to love doing this stuff with me. I could make you cum when your dick was only the size of my pinky." Five's feels his brother pressing up against him again  
"I know your body remembers those times Five. But I won't just tell you, I'll show you"

Five can't stop him, he's powerless and robbed of breath as he feels Klaus, his brother, now a full grown man, press his burning cock into Five's most private place.  
Five whimpers and let's out jagged sobs under the weight of it all, the weight of his brother Klaus and the weight of their actions.

"Oooh man. Five, Five why didn't you tell me it would be like this…"

Klaus sounds far away now, and as his length slowly and cruelty enters Five, the younger of the two feels pain melt away, replaced with a cloudy, miasmic state of being.

"Fuck, oh, fuck baby you're a just too sweet"  
Klaus grabs Five by the jaw and kisses him, his tongue lewdly intertwining with his brother's.  
At this point Klaus is pounding into him like an animal, Five doesn't remember how long they've been connected like this but through the fog he can hear Klaus whisper terrible things he hopes to forget.  
"Yeah you like this you little faggot? Yeah your daddy's little fag boy huh? Who taught you to be such a slut Five, was it Diego? Did Diego make you this way baby, or is this how you've always been? Ahh~! Oh God Five!"

Klaus can't see it but Five's tongue begins to lawl out from his mouth, his chapped lips rimmed with spittle, and his eyes have begun to roll up into the back of his head.  
Klaus continues to pound his baby brother relentlessly, the stale air around them filled with Klaus' moans and the sick wet slap of skin upon skin, brother on brother.

"I'm gonna cum soon Five baby!" Klaus rasps put as he rapes his brother's tender hole.  
"Yeah I'm gonna cum baby, and I want you to take it all Five. I want to leave a part of myself inside you. That's how brothers bond you know that right honey? This is how me and Diego bonded, h-how me and dad bonded..."

He roughly strokes at Five's hair. It smells of sweat laced with fear and Klaus can't get enough, can't get far inside Five to feel like everything is going to be alright when this is over.

"Come on now, cum for me baby, yeahh oh, cum for Daddy" and the pounds thrusts consume them both in a vicious tide that sucks Five deeper and deeper into the darkest corners of his mind.  
"I know you like this Five, I know you want this so I'm go a give it all to you" Klaus repeats. Neither of them knows who he's trying to convince.

Klaus' thrusts reach the threshold of impact and he suddenly puts one arm around Five's waist pulling him as tight as he can against him.  
"Here it comes baby, ahh, uhu, you're so sweet to me Five, let me- please oh OH, oH GOD~~!"

Five isn't aware enough to notice the hot injection of Klaus' cum filling him up, or the feeling of his stomach bloating slightly from the thick load filling his small body up inside.  
Klaus immediately flops down on top of Five, breathing heaving, limbs shaking, both of them drenched in sweat, the room filling with the scent of lust and degradation.

After a couple minutes Klaus picks himself up off Five who lays motionless beneath him. The young boy stays bent over, arms folded beneath himself, his ass hanging off the end of the bed, revealing an abused and sagging hole, dripping with his brother's only form of love.  
Klaus pulls up Five's pants and rolls the boy over to look into his glassy eyes.

"Five?"  
But Five is motionless, a blank expression written across his face as if each of his eyes are tv screens that have suddenly been shut off, their darkened stare still visible in the dark. A small line of drool slips slowly from his swollen lips and dribbles crudely onto the now wrinkled lapel of his uniform.  
"Ah shit, Five…. Hey buddy, you're gonna be okay…Here lemme… Daddy Klaus will fix you up, I promise, just like last time okay. Let's just rest for a bit Five? Okay? Everything is gonna be okay, I'll take care of you, I promise..."

Five doesn't feel himself getting picked up off the floor by his brother, neither does he feel when Klaus deposits him in his bed and crawls in behind him. He doesn't even smell the putrid stink of stale whiskey anymore.  
Five just isn't there anymore, he's drifting through a soft black galaxy, world's away. Without realizing it he's soon asleep, the hot, sticky flesh of Klaus curled tightly around him.


End file.
